


Family

by livesybaby



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid!Fic, M/M, parenting, two daddys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livesybaby/pseuds/livesybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of headcanons thought up by our twitter group chat #LivDefenceSquad with Aaron & Robert as parents. Warning: Absolutely FLUFFY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

3 Weeks old.

“Say Dadda… Ollie… Say D-A-D-D-A” Robert cooed, sounding out the letters

Aaron sighed, shaking his head as he handed the bottle of formula to Robert

“He’s three weeks old Rob, he’s not going to answer you mate”

“What’s your Daddy Aaron saying huh? Say he’s a silly Daddy, yes he is” Robert pouted, tilting the bottle into the baby’s mouth.

Aaron breathed out a laugh, turning around to switch the bottle sterilizer on and finally pour himself a much needed mug of coffee. He’d taken the night shift since Robert had an early meeting this morning and even though he was ready to climb back into bed he was forever thankful that he finally had a reason to get up in the mornings. 

When Victoria had suggested being a surrogate mother for them they’d thought she was crazy but when they’d sat and thought about it some more it finally seemed like all their Christmases had come at once. It was no secret that both of them had thought of being parents, they’d even suggested adoption more than once. Raising Liv had been a success, even with the trouble she’d bought by literally being a tiny Aaron they had managed and somehow moulded her into a successful 19 year old with a job and even her own flat in Hotten. 

It had taken three unsuccessful attempts for Victoria to get pregnant and after the last one they were seriously considering giving up. Maybe it’s just not meant to be, they had thought but when they had all huddled in the Woolpack toilets to view those two pink lines on the pregnancy test they couldn’t have been more happier. Aaron wore a permanent smile these days and not just that fake one he plastered on to make his Mum happy, a genuine smile that if he’d grinned any harder his cheeks would burst.

“I need to head off” Robert sighed, cradling their son protectively

“Are you coming back for lunch?” Aaron asked, picking Ollie up gently

“Lunch with my two favourite boys, I’ll be in around half 12” He smiled, kissing both their heads

He left soon after that albeit very reluctantly, leaving Aaron and their little boy at the breakfast table. Aaron smiled down at the pink-cheeked newborn in his arms, his eyes as blue as both his Daddy’s. 

“Say Daddy” he cooed, almost mimicking Roberts voice “Say Dadda…Shh… don’t tell Daddy Rob” 

 

3 Months old.

“One…Two…Three…Blast Off!” Robert cheered, lifting Ollie into the air and earning a gurgled giggle from the baby.

Aaron’s eyes widened, throwing down the oven gloves he’d been wearing in the kitchen and rushing to the scene. 

“What are you doing?!” He screeched, watching Robert lift their son above his head

“We’re playing astronauts, obviously” Robert grinned, spinning around with Ollie in his grasp

“Oh my God Rob, you’re going to drop him. Put him down right now!” 

“What’s your silly Daddy saying? We’re having fun aren’t we? Yes we are, Yes we are” Robert cooed

Aaron frantically pulled all the cushions off the sofa, throwing them around Robert’s feet before running to the airing cupboard and piling every blanket they owned onto the floor. Robert was still playing with Ollie, chuckling even more at the frantic behaviour Aaron was showing.

“You’re Daddy Aaron’s so silly isn’t he? Yes he is, Yes he is!” He cooed

“Oh God Rob please be careful, he’s only little, Please Rob don’t drop him Oh my God” 

Aaron was now circling the pair with his arms out protectively to catch the baby should he ever fall. Robert was now spinning around and around, the baby was chuckling and Aaron was pacing the floor with a face as white as a sheet. 

 

\---------

It was the middle of the night and Aaron rolled over in bed expecting to be engulfed in the warmth of Robert’s arms, instead he was met with an empty bed that felt like it had been cold for hours. He sighed, running a hand down his face tiredly and wondered if Robert had fallen asleep on the sofa yet again watching Game of Thrones re-runs. He listened intently to the silence of their house which was soon broken by a quiet humming and whispering over the baby monitor. 

He slid out of bed quietly, padding across the landing in his stripy boxer shorts and failing to find his own shirt he ended up tugging one of Roberts T-shirts over his head messily. He stood outside Ollie’s room quietly, resting his head against the doorframe and listening to the quiet snores inside. He peeked his head around the door slowly and took in the beautiful sight before him. 

Robert was swaying in the centre of the bedroom; Ollie was in his arms seemingly fast asleep. Robert’s hair was dishevelled and his blue pajama bottoms hung loosely on his hips, he’d tiredly dressed himself in Aaron’s Liverpool shirt. The word ‘Gerrard’ on the back almost illuminated in the dimly lit bedroom, Ollie’s head was buried in the red fabric and Robert was humming a quiet lullaby to the sleeping child. 

Aaron entered the room silently, sliding his hand around Roberts back comfortingly and resting his head on his shoulder, watching their sleeping boy. It was in that moment that Aaron thought, Life doesn’t get better than this. 

 

3 Years old. 

 

Aaron stood in the doorway, a warm mug of hot chocolate in his hands and his head against the doorframe. This had become a regular thing for him though Robert had never noticed, he had thought that Aaron spent his evenings catching up on Match of the Day or updating his Twitter but that had never been the case. No, Aaron much preferred to spend his evenings in the shadows of the hallway listening to the bedtime routine and silently thanking his lucky stars for the two people he was most grateful for. 

“…and he said FE FI FO FUM…” Robert bellowed, beating his chest dramatically

Robert always did the voices in the bedtime story and it was something Aaron loved probably even more than Ollie did though he’d never admit it. There was something about watching Robert Sugden lose himself in making their toddler laugh that made Aarons heart swell three times its regular size. Ollie squealed with delight, peering over the book to glance at the pictures before staring back up at his Daddy who was now pulling silly faces. 

“Oh no Ollie… he’s coming….” Robert gasped, his hands shaking for effect as he reached out towards the small boy

Ollie, obviously used to his father’s antics took no time in burying himself under the duvet, the material shaking with his laughs. 

“It’s the… Tickle Monster!” Robert laughed, throwing himself onto the bed and attacking the boy, carelessly letting the story book drop to the floor as they both scrambled across the bed.

Aaron watched happily from his hiding place, suppressing his laughter before quietly sneaking back down the hallway like he always did, leaving their moment for themselves. 

 

\----------

“I don’t want to!” Ollie scowled, crossing his arms over his chest

It was times like this that Robert knew he was definitely Aaron’s son. The temper tantrums and small characteristics that Aaron had portrayed more than once were definitely rubbing off on their son.

“Ollie, you look fine. Come on, you want to look nice when Nanny Diane comes right?” Aaron sighed

They’d been at it for over an hour now; the last time Diane had come over she’d bought Ollie a green t-shirt she’d spotted in Hotten. It wasn’t THAT bad, but deep down even Aaron knew it wasn’t something they’d ever dress their son in, and Aaron was terrible when it came to fashion choices. 

“No!” Ollie yelled, stomping his feet for effect

Aaron sighed, looking nervously at Robert who looked at the ceiling briefly before giving in. It was no secret that Robert was the stricter parent, they’d been trying to agree on things together and Aaron had agreed not to give in to Ollie’s demands when Robert was so passionate about them but this one was definitely not going anywhere, How could they both enforce something when deep down they both knew the poor kid had a point, that shirt was definitely ugly. 

“Fine, go and pick something to wear” Robert said exasperatedly, dismissing the boy with his hands

Ollie cheered; high-fiving Aaron as he ran upstairs to get dressed. 

“You’re not mad are you?” Aaron pouted, sliding up behind Robert and slipping his hands around his waist. 

“No” Robert sighed, his face softening “It was a hideous thing, I don’t know what Diane was thinking”

Their moment was interrupted by the toddler bounding down the stairs and they turned to see what he’d now dressed himself in, stifling giggles they stared at their son in awe. Ollie was wearing Roberts paisley button down shirt with at least six of the buttons done up wrong, he had one Liverpool football sock on and Aaron’s bobble hat covering his eyes, Aaron took no time in quickly snapping a picture on his phone. Definitely one for his 18th, Aaron thought smiling fondly. 

“I’m going to dress just like my Daddy’s!” Ollie announced happily. 

 

\-----------

The second time Robert’s paisley shirt made an appearance he wasn’t as pleased. Ollie had been pestering Aaron for days to bake cupcakes with him and after a quick briefing from Auntie Victoria Aaron had finally agreed, buying all the ingredients from David’s early that morning and announcing over breakfast that they were finally having a baking day. 

Robert had half expected to come home to a destroyed kitchen and cakes that tasted like rocks, what he hadn’t expected to come home to was Ollie dressed in his paisley shirt and covered head-to-toe in self-raising flour. Aaron’s hair was dusted with flour and he had pink icing smeared across his cheek, Ollie was beaming ear-to-ear as he held up a cupcake with a smiley face on. 

“Look what we made for you Daddy!” He grinned, offering the cupcake

“That’s my paisley shirt” he pointed out calmly

“Turns out David don’t sell toddler-sized aprons, so I improvised” Aaron shrugged, taking a bite from his cupcake

“Improvised” Robert said, feeling the heat rise in his face

“Well I didn’t want him to wreck his clothes” Aaron nodded, not seeing the problem  
“Aaron that’s a seventy quid shirt” Robert responded, eyes wide

“You paid seventy quid for that monstrosity?” Aaron retorted, almost choking on his cupcake

“It’s designer, Aaron!” 

“Its hideous mate, looks better on our lad anyway” he shrugged “and you can’t be mad because he looks cute as hell” he winked

Robert sighed, his face softening at the sight before him. The old Robert would have demanded a new one and been in a mood for weeks but there was something heart-warming about the family picture in front of him that made him chuckle, pulling his two favourite people into a tight hug and not caring about the flour now coating his business suit too. 

“I love you two” He mumbled before playfully licking the icing from Aaron’s cheek.


End file.
